Phineas and Ferb Summer Finale
by Chaos HMS
Summary: Its the last day of summer and Phineas and his brother Ferb are trying to think of something to do. But does helping a mad scientist achieve world domination push it a bit too far? Can Perry stop them before its too late?
1. Summer's Last Day

**Phineas and Ferb's Summer Finale**

At the Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated building Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz is busy working on a plan to rid himself of Perry the platypus and allow him to take over the Tri-state area.

"Oh there you are Norm" Dr Doofenshmirtz says

"I have been looking all over for you!" he said,

"I have finally come up with my most diabolical plan yet to take over the tri-state area! He says with an evil smirk forming on his face.

Norm the robot man then talks to his creator and says "Do you mean your plans that ultimately fail sir?"

To which Dr Doofenshmirtz replies "no…no I don't shut it Norm who asked you anyways?

"I thought you did sir." Norm replies in a sarcastic manner.

"All this time I have been too focused on trivial things like changing peoples voices so they are lower than mine or making them wear a ball gown and I seriously have no idea what I was thinking with that one" Doofenshmirtz retorts.

Norm quickly answers his master by saying "At least you won that Cartillion sir and you looked very lovely"

"Ugh did you have to remind me Norm? I had almost forgotten about it after all it was such an embarrassing moment for me."

"Was it more embarrassing wearing a dress or admitting to your nemesis you wear boxers with his face on?" Norm again quickly taunts his master.

"Don't even go there Norm!" Doofenshmirtz warns the robot man.

Norm then continues on and says to his creator "What about Perry the platypus? He will just arrive to foil your plans like he always does sir"

Doofenshmirtz grins evilly "Ah Norm that's the brilliant part of my plan, You see I'll keep Perry the platypus so busy with fake evil deeds that by the time he works it out it will be too late hahahaha"

"Do you really think that will work sir?" Norm says back.

"Oh it will Norm it will" Doofenshmirtz quickly answers back.

Elsewhere in the Flynn/Fletcher back garden Phineas and Ferb are sitting underneath their favourite tree when a woman with red hair walks out into the garden it is Phineas' mother Linda Flynn. She asks the boys

"I'm off to an antique fair with your father what are you boys up too today?

Phineas the young boy with a triangle shaped head and red hair answers his mother and says "Ferb and I are going to work out what to do as it's the last day of summer"

"Ok boys enjoy your day and your father and I shall be back at seven, Your sister is inside and she has the number to reach us if there's an emergency. Linda says to the boys.

"Ok Mom, thanks and see you later" Linda Flynn walks out of the garden and gets into the car and drives off.

Not long after their mother has left Phineas turns to his step brother Ferb and asks him "So Ferb it's the last day of summer what should we do today?" Ferb a very quiet young boy with Green hair takes out a blueprint for a time-travelling robot and shows it to Phineas.

"Hmm we kinda already did that Ferb what with the tree house robots and going back in time twice" Phineas tells his younger brother. To which Ferb picks up his laptop to show Phineas a schematic for a shrinking rollercoaster. Phineas seems unsure and tells Ferb that both of those things have been done as well. Ferb then shrugs his shoulders just as Isabella/Buford and Baljeet arrive.

Isabella a very cute young girl with black hair walks over to Phineas and says to him

"Hi Phineas, What ya doing?

"Phineas looks up at Isabella and tells her "Ferb and I haven't decided what to do today yet. Have you guys got any ideas?"

Isabella stands there for a moment thinking what could be done on the last day of summer. While she is thinking Baljeet a little geeky Indian boy speaks up asking the brothers to try and build a machine that will zap all bullies in the world and make it safe for nerds to be smart. After asking this however he is grabbed by Buford the neighbourhood bully and subjected to a wet willie. Buford asks the brothers to build a atomic wedgie machine as it would keep him from using his hands but all he gets from the gang is a stunned silence. To which he replies "What like you guys have never wanted one"

As they all sit in silence pondering what to do with the last day of summer Phineas' older sister Candace walks out from the house and into the back yard. She yells at Phineas and Ferb asking them "So what lame idea have you guys come up with for the last day of summer then?"

Phineas calmly replies "We can't think of anything Candace can you?" Candace is very adamant in her reply "Oh no no no I'm not giving you ideas. If you can't think of anything then I'm going to go and see my boyfriend Jeremy, Candace is out peace." Candace walks out the back yard gate and vanishes off towards Jeremy's.

While sitting in silence a piece of paper flies into view landing on Baljeet's face. In a very angry manner Baljeet pulls away the paper and says "Have people not heard of recycling? Letting paper just fly around is so…" He stops mid sentence and looks at the paper he then says "Why don't you and Ferb enter this?"

He hands Phineas the piece of paper and Phineas reads It aloud. "Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated mechanic championship, all welcome to attend, That's it! Ferb I know what we are going to do today! As they prepare to leave Phineas notes "Hey, Where's Perry?"

Perry has sneaked away from the boys to a gnome statue. He takes off it's hat and jumps into a tube concealed underneath it. After a quick tube slide he lands in a chair in his secret underground spy lair. He whips out a cute brown hat called a fedora and puts it on his head then walks to a giant screen where an old man is on the screen he has a white moustache and he addresses Perry

"Good morning Agent P I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase it's Doofenshmirtz he has sent us information that he has fired up three of his old machines and is planning to use them momentarily, We need you too find the old machines and put them out of commission, good luck Agent P!

Perry jump's off his seat and runs to his hovercraft he jumps in and blasts off heading to where the first old inator is located.

So what did you think? Want to see more?

Hope you enjoyed it

To Be Continued?


	2. To Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

Phineas and Ferb Summer Finale Part 2

Phineas and Ferb have cycled into town to the address on the piece of paper. In front of them looms a building that kind of resembles the letter F for Ferb. At the top of the building the kids can see the name Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated. Phineas is the first to speak.

"Well guys this is the place, but it don't seem like its very busy lets go…" He is very quickly interrupted by Baljeet.

"Phineas I have a very bad feeling about this, perhaps we should think of something else to do." Phineas quickly replies to Baljeet.

"Hmm but if its that bad why did you suggest it Baljeet? Come on it can't be…" again Phineas is cut off this time by Buford.

"If your gonna be a baby you can wait out here while the rest of us climb to the top for this competition" Baljeet looks at Buford and then everyone else before saying

"I just hope I'm not going to need clean underpants again, the shame of it all" as he finishes talking a tall girl at about the same age as Candace walks past she is wearing all black and has black hair. As she does she greets the kids with a quick "Hey" and proceeds into the building.

Everyone says "hi" realising the person was Vanessa its at that moment Phineas looks around the area and says "Hey, Wheres Ferb?" they quickly realise that Ferb has followed Vanessa into the building and quickly chase after him.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Perry the platypus has just sneaked into the Doofenshmirtz evil annex building. He quickly makes his way to an open window with a most curious looking device sat in front of it. Perry recognises this as the Gloom-inator the invention that Dr Doofenshmirtz was going to use to create bad weather all around the tri-state area. As Perry cautiously approaches it he notices a timer next to the device. He rushes towards the old machine and with a swift kick knocks it flying out the window to be smashed on the path below.

As Perry looks around the deserted building for signs of his nemesis his wrist communicator goes off he quickly answers it to see Major Monogram appear. He is quick to praise Agent P for disabling one of the old machines but quickly reminds him

"

Only one down Agent P there are still two more old inators left to find. Get going Agent P" and with that Perry stops the communication and begins towards his next destination the Doofenshmirtz evil inc dirigible or blimp as kids call it.

Elsewhere with Candace at Jeremy's house, Candace knocks on the door of Jeremy's house and is immediately greeted by Jeremy

"Hey Candace great you made it" The guy with very blonde hair and wearing a green jacket says.

"Well I would have been here sooner but my brothers you know" Candace hurriedly tells Jeremy.

"Your brothers? Say no more Candace" As he says this he leans forward and kisses Candace.

"Oh Jeremy!" Candace says dreamily she then snaps back to reality and in a way that mocks Isabella asks Jeremy "So What ya doing?"

Jeremy is quick to reply to Candace by saying "Well thought Id spend some time with my girlfriend. That is if she's not too busy"

Candace smiles at Jeremy and says "Well I'm spending time with my boyfriend as my brothers aren't doing anything today so as its last day before school though we could go see a movie?"

Jeremy looks up at Candace and questions her by saying "Wait your brothers are doing nothing today? That seems oddly out of character for them I mean there so awesome with all the stuff they…."

Jeremy is cut off by a distraught Candace as she hurriedly says "Oh no Jeremy your right they must have said they were doing nothing but in reality they are going to do something really big! I have to go bust them right now its my last chance to do so"

Jeremy tries to talk Candace out of going by saying "Wait Candace that's not what I meant!" But it is too late Candace has hopped back on her bike and is cycling as fast as she can back to her house. While she is Cycling she takes out her Cell phone and dials a number she has memorised.

"Mum you have to come home quickly Phineas and Ferb are up too something big I just know it so you have to come back and bust them right now!" She shouts into the phone.

On the other end is her mother Linda Flynn who calmly says to her daughter "Candace I have raced home everyday this summer so for the last day I am not going too Ill see you at seven dear"

Candace has just cycled into the drive and before Linda can hang up she says as she bursts open the fence "Your so busted….empty backyard?"

"Goodbye Candace sweetie, see you at seven" Are the last words Candace hears her mother say before she hangs up the phone.

Candace looks noticeably disappointed with the outcome and sits down under the tree "I thought for sure I had them this time" she groans as the wind blows a gentle breeze.

Back with Phineas and friends they have just caught up to a very lost Ferb

"Oh there you are Ferb" Phineas states as they finally find Ferb "Where did you run off too?" Ferb quickly shrugs his shoulders as if too say I have no idea but in reality he knows he was following Vanessa until she got into the lift.

"Well we are inside now so all we have to do is go to the top of the building let's go everyone." Phineas remarks to all who are paying attention to him.

At the very top of the building Vanessa Doofenshmirtz has just walked into her dad's laboratory as she approaches the dastardly doctor comes running up too her and gives her a hug then says "Ah, there you are baby girl. I need you to do me an evil favour I need you to take this disc to our nemesis Perry the Platypus and you can use my brand new teleport-inator to find him hahaha.

Vanessa looks at her dad with a scornful look and says "Wait you called me away from my date with Jonny to be your delivery girl?"

Doofenshmirtz quickly answers her by saying "I need someone I know I can trust and I trust you baby girl so please will you take this to Perry the Platypus?"

Seeing the look on her dad's face Vanessa gives in and is handed both the disc and the teleporter-inator. She straps on the invention and presses a very big obvious red button and instantly vanishes. Doofenshmirtz looks on and quietly says to himself "it's not long now heh heh"

Just outside his door the gang of Phineas/Ferb/Isabella/Baljeet and Buford have finally found the address as the approach Isabella says something that everyone seems annoyed by "Oh hey I know this guy he buys fireside girl's cupcakes all the time even when he does not want them, He is normally a really nice man" she muses to herself.

"Well we came this far let's go all the way Ferb care to do the honors?" Phineas askes his brother. Ferb lifts up his hand and proceeds to knock on the door.

The knock at the door wakes Doofenshmirtz up from a day dream he was having he excitedly exclaims "ooh, someone is knocking at my door" He walks to the door and opens it as he does he says "Hello?"

He is greeted by the sight of five children 4 boys and 1 girl. Phineas is the first to speak he says "Hi my name is Phineas Flynn and this is my brother Ferb Fletcher and our friends Buford, Baljeet and Isabella. We heard about your competiton and decided to enter it may we come in?"

Doofenshmirtz looks at the kids with a puzzled expression on his face before replying "Competition? What competition?" He is handed the flyer by Phineas and as he realises what they are there for he grins evilly "Oh yes children you can come on in"

He invites them in and Isabella is quick to say "See I told you he was a nice guy!"


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Phineas and Ferb Summer Finale Part 3**

Inside the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building Phineas, Ferb and their friends Buford, Baljeet and Isabella have just come face to face with the owner of the building Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Wow there sure are lots of machines huh Ferb?" Phineas says to his step-brother.

*Ferb looks at Phineas and shrugs his shoulders*

"So Mr Doofenshmirtz, what exactly are we doing in this competition?" Phineas asks

"Ugh, no it's not Mr Doofenshmirtz it's Dr Doofenshmirtz! I didn't waste my ex-wife's alimony money on this Doctorate for nothing you know!" Heinz says in a rather annoyed way.

"Ok then…Dr Doofenshmirtz?" Phineas says correcting himself.

"Hey can I call you Dr Doof?" Buford asks Heinz.

"No…no you can't! Oh look here comes Norm with milk and cookies for all of you." Heinz says happily.

"Who wants milk and cookies?" Norm asks all of the children

Everyone replies to Norm's question with "We do!" and walk up too the robot and receive a glass of milk and a chocolate chip cookie.

As Phineas heads up towards Norm he looks puzzled and asks Ferb "Hey Ferb, does that robot look familiar too you?" at this Ferb looks towards the robot and nods his head in agreement.

"Oh yeah I remember now, that's the same robot that stole Candace's disk!" Phineas quickly recalls. "So wait does that mean Dr Doofenshmirtz built that robot?" *Ferb looks unsure. "I guess we best ask him huh Ferb?

Phineas and Ferb walk over to Dr Doofenshmirtz and ask him about Norm.

"Hey erm Dr Doofenshmirtz that's a really cool robot you got there but Ferb and I can't help but feel we have seen it somewhere before has it ever been outside this building at night time before?" Phineas quizzes Heinz.

Dr Doofenshmirtz looks at the two boys and thinks before he replies. "No of course not Norm is my personal robot I would never allow him outside of this building" he blantly lies to the two kids.

"Oh ok then, guess me and Ferb were wrong then" Phineas states as he and Ferb turn around to go and join there friends.

Once the two boys are out of sight Dr Doofenshmirtz thinks to himself "Perhaps I had best not mention my nemesis Perry the platypus or the fact I am evil just yet" and he walks towards the children.

**Elsewhere with Agent P.**

Perry has just successfully shut off the second machine the begone-inator as he turns to leave there is a bright flash of blinding light and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz appears.

"Oh there you are Perry! My dad told me to give this too you. Well good luck with whatever it is your doing I'm going back to my date with Johnny" Vanessa quickly replies before vanishing again.

Perry looks at the disc that Vanessa handed to him and presses a button on it. The device clicks and whirs and then suddenly a hologram of Dr Doofenshmirtz appears before Perry.

"Ah, Perry the platypus by now you should have disabled at least two of my old creations not that it matters for you will never find the others in time. After all only a complete doom kopf would tell you that the last machines are hidden on my flying dirigible or blimp as I am told it's called by the kids and at my old house in the suburbs" The Hologram says. At this Perry grins.

"Ah, wait I just told you where to go didn't I? No matter for even if you stop one of them you won't be able to stop the other hahahaha you lose Perry the platypus" the hologram Heinz replies. At this Perry smashes the device and races off to find the next device.

**Back With Candace **

Candace walks into the house and looks around to see if she can see the boys.

She looks in the kitchen, lounge, her bedroom and even the boy's bedroom but all she finds is an empty house.

"Where could they have gone?" she asks herself. "Phineas? Ferb?" Where are you guys?" She sounds a little worried now and heads out towards the garden again.

As she exits the house Irving the nerd enters through the garden gate. Candace is quick to quiz him "Alright nerd where are they?" she says very quickly.

Irving looks towards Candace confused and asks her "Where's who?"

Candace is rather annoyed and thinks Irving is covering for the boys. She responds with "My brothers Phineas and Ferb you know the ones you are always geeking out over?"

Irving looks puzzled and says to Candace "I don't know I was just coming over here to find out myself as my heat sensors in the garden weren't picking anything up."

Candace a little creeped out by what Irving said about the garden decides to ignore it and instead replies "So you don't know where Phineas and Ferb are?"

Irving responds with "nope I thought you might know as I tried Isabella's/Buford's and Baljeet's house but I got told they were over here!"

Candace suddenly and quickly says "They must of found something to do on the last day of summer and I won't rest until I bust them for it come on nerd we are going to go find and bust my brothers!" She grabs Irving and they race out of the garden.

**Back with the kids at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building**

Dr Doofenshmirtz is looking through a scrap book of all the things Phineas and Ferb have built he seems very impressed and asks them "wow you kids sure have built a lot of things but aren't you a little young to be doing any of this stuff?" Phineas quickly replies "Yes, yes I am" Doofenshmirtz looks at the scrap book again and then at the kids before saying "Wow you must be really smart to have built all of this and all during the summer holidays!" Phineas speaks up again "Well we only built those things so that we had something to do during the summer" Ferb quickly chimes in "Well we do it for the ladies too *growls"

"So when do we get to meet the other participants in this competition?" Phineas asks Dr Doofenshmirtz.

"Ah yes well you see…" *He pulls a lever and a cage falls around Buford/Isabella and Baljeet* "There are no other participants only you and now for your friends safety you must build for me a doomsday weapon with which I shall rule the entire tri-state area! Hahahaha"

To Be Continued.

Oh dear, Doofenshmirtz has played his hand and trapped Phineas and Ferb's friends will they bend to the evil scientists demand? Will Candace Work out where her brothers are? Will Perry save the day or is he still under the impression that the real threat Is the last 2 Inators? Have to keep reading to find out.


	4. Perry To The Rescue

Phineas and Ferb Summer Finale Part 4

Quick Recap for you guys – Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz has had his most diabolical scheme yet he plans to use children to help him build some kind of doomsday weapon and what's worse Perry the Platypus is none the wiser as he is being kept occupied by fake situations. The Flynn-Fletcher brothers Phineas and Ferb are now trapped in a plot by the mad scientist and must bend to his demands or risk the safety of their friends. Will they create the device for Doofenshmirtz? Will Perry work out the real danger? Only way to find out is too read on.

At the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz has trapped Isabella/Buford and Baljeet in a cage and is now forcing Phineas and Ferb to build for him the evil-inator.

"You will build this device for me as then I will use it to rule the entire tri-state area! then the world! Hahaha" Doofenshmirtz laughs evilly.

"Yeah about that see Ferb and I don't ever build anything for evil we just build it for fun" Phineas states quite calmly.

"Oh but you will build it for me because if you refuse too I shall start disposing of your little friends one by one and I think I'll start with the girl so what do you say to that kiddies?" Doofenshmirtz says with a smirk on his face.

"Hey who's up for a game of lawn darts?" Norm adds in

"Really Norm? You just had to ruin the evil atmosphere I swear sometimes your almost as bad as Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says rather annoyed at his robot man.

"Hey wait? What did you say just now?" Phineas says with interest in his eyes.

"Oh great well done Norm now because of you they know about my nemesis" Doofenshmirtz again says with a bit more anger behind his words.

"I only asked about a game of lawn darts sir it was you who mentioned your nemesis" Norm sarcastically says to his creator.

Phineas is quick to interrupt the conversation by asking Heinz "You said Perry the Platypus right?"

Doofensmirtz responds to Phineas and says "Well guess I can't hide it now. Yes his name is Perry the Platypus or Agent P as I have been told to call him by Major Monobrow and Dr Coconut."

Phineas turns to face Ferb and says to his brother "Ferb do you think he could be talking about our Perry?"

Ferb looks at Phineas and quickly says "I'm not sure"

Phineas then has a flashback to an adventure he and Ferb went on during their summer vacation "Hey wait do you remember when we found that secret tunnel in the tree and we became secret agents? The guy called me Agent P which I thought meant P for Phineas what if he meant Agent P as in P for Perry?"

Again Ferb quickly says "I never built that base that we ended up in or any of the things you thought I built"

"Then that must mean Perry is a secret agent!" Phineas looks visually concerned.

"I can't see or hear any working kiddies so get to it" Doofensmirtz shouts at the kids.

Elsewhere Perry has located the Doofenshmirtz evil Inc blimp and has flown up too it by jetpack.

Perry enters the blimp but seems surprised to see it empty and the paper cut-inator not even operational while he is exploring around his wrist communicator goes off so he answers it.

Agent P Something is up the last two of Doofenshmirtz's evil machines have gone offline and Carl thinks it maybe these were just a diversion you had best get over to Doofenshmirtz's as fast as you can good luck Agent P Monogram out.

Perry looks concerned as he closes his wrist communicator and rushes back outside putting his jetpack back on and blasting off towards the city.

Back At Evil Inc, Phineas and Ferb have almost finished work on the new evil device for Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz looks very pleased with the work the boys have done and states "Wow you two can work fast but you had best hurry I have a feeling Perry the Platypus will get here soon!"

Phineas determined to get to the bottom of this decides to ask Heinz "How do you know our pet platypus?"

Doofenshmirtz looks shocked as he then states "Wait time out did you say your pet platypus?"

Phineas quickly answers back "Yes I did"

Doofenshmirtz grins evilly and then asks Phineas "So you're Perry the Platypuses owner?"

Phineas again answers Heinz back very quickly with "Yes, Yes I am"

Doofenshmirtz can't believe his luck and laughs maniacally while saying "Oh how deliciously evil to think that Perry the Platypuses owner has helped me to build my most evil invention to date and that will allow me to destroy Perry the platypus and rule the Tri-state area.

Phineas shocked by the Doctor's outburst cries out "Wait, you said this device was just for taking over the tri-state area you said nothing about hurting Perry!"

Doofenshmirtz answers back coldly by saying "Ah well it must of slipped my mind. You have both done an excellent job now Norm throws them into the cage with the others.

Norm picks up the two brothers and says in a rather annoyed manned "Would it kill you to say please once in a while?"

Doofenshmirtz retorts to Norm's question by saying "I'm evil Norm I never say please!

Norm opens the cage door and throws the two boys into the cage on top of Buford and Baljeet.

Buford rather angrily shouts at Phineas "Get off me dilweed or else I'll flatten you."

Ferb picks himself up and then helps Baljeet up after landing on top of him. Baljeet thanks Ferb and then states the obvious "I knew this place was really evil"

Buford grabs Baljeet and puts him in a half nelson than says "Would you be quiet already we already worked out that much"

Isabella helps Phineas to his feet and asks him "Are you ok Phineas?"

Phineas looks up at Isabella and says to her and the others "He is going to use that thing Ferb and I built to destroy Perry"

Buford clearly confused by this asks the brothers "Why does he want to destroy your pet for?"

Ferb answers before Phineas and says "It's because he is a secret agent"

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet look completely stunned and shout out in unison "WHAT!"

Phineas then states "It would explain where he has been disappearing too during the summer" He then turns to face Ferb and says "What have we done?"

Isabella walks over to Phineas and gives him a hug as she is doing this however Perry drops into view completely unaware of what is going on behind him.

Doofenshmirtz upon seeing this greets him and mocks him at the same time "Ah Perry the platypus you're right on time as usual so you finally worked out the inators were a distraction then?"

Perry chatters his teeth and prepares to run towards Doofenshmirtz but stops when he hears Doofenshmirtz say "behold my newest invention Perry the Platypus the Evil-inator!"

Perry looks up too see a massive laser attached to the doofenshmirtz evil Inc building. Doofenshmirtz then speaks up and says "As much as I would love to take credit for this invention I couldn't have achieved this evil goal without the help of your owners" At this he points over towards the cage.

Perry turns around and is both shocked and terrified to see Phineas, Ferb and their friends inside the cage.

The kid's notice Perry and all shout at him

Phineas shouts his name "PERRY!"

Isabella tells him "Run Perry!"

Baljeet shouts "Save yourself!"

Buford can't think of anything and just says "Nah, I got nothing"

Perry turns on the spot and runs towards the kids just as Doofenshmirtz takes aim

Doofenshmirtz evilly states "How Predictable! Goodbye Perry the Platypus" and with this he flips and switch and the Evil-Inator activates firing a concentrated beam right towards Perry.

Perry looks horrified as the beam hits him and he realises this time he has lost.

As he slowly begins to fade away he looks at Phineas and Ferb and growls one last time…

To Be Continued!

So Doofenshmirtz has finally rid himself of Perry the Platypus and has his Evil-inator to back him up with OWCA's top agent gone can anyone stop Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz and what fate awaits Phineas, Ferb and Co? Have to wait and see to find out!


	5. Test Of Power

Phineas and Ferb Summer Finale Part 5

**Recap – Phineas and Ferb finished work on the diabolical Dr Doofenshmirtz's Evil-inator. They learned that there pet platypus Perry is a secret agent and realised that the mad doctor could not be trusted. Perry arrived to foil his plans as usual but given the hostage situation he attempted to save the children unfortunately for him Heinz had anticipated he would and had himself ready to fire his new creation at Perry. A direct hit caused Perry to fade away. With Perry gone can anyone stop the Evil Dr Doofenshmirtz?**

"Well so much for Perry the platypus" Dr Doofenshmirtz says with a gleeful chuckle.

"Now to address the populace and what better way than to fire a warning shot right into the town hehehe" He laughs evilly.

"This plan might actually work!" Norm the robot man says to his creator.

"Shut it Norm" Doofenshmirtz says as he re aims the Evil-inator towards the city.

Meanwhile inside the cage Phineas and his friends have gone as silent as Ferb.

Phineas breaks the silence by saying "Perry…I can't believe he's gone"

Ferb walks over to him and pats him on the shoulder and Isabella walks over and gives him a hug.

"Thanks guys" He says with a little emotion in his voice now very much noticeable.

At that moment they hear a voice "Agent P? Hello? Agent P? Carl why is he not answering?"

The kids look down and notice a wristwatch on the floor with a old man on the front of it wearing what appears to be a soldier uniform.

"Maybe he quit?" the voices continue and the children aren't the only ones who have noticed it now. Doofenshmirtz has heard it and is looking around the lair for it.

The watch is in reaching distance and using Baljeet's skinny arms they manage to grab hold of the device and turn it off before Heinz can work out where it's coming from.

Once they have halted the current transmission. Doofenshmirtz convinced he is hearing things returns to his Evil-Inator.

Elsewhere in Danville town

Candace and Irving are walking around still trying to locate Phineas and Ferb unaware of what has befallen them.

"I just know those two are around here somewhere and when I find them they are going to be so busted!" Candace claims with glee.

"You know you and me together looking for your brother's it's almost like a date" Irving says to Candace without thinking.

"A WHAT?" Candace screams at him "You think this is a date? Ahahaha" Candace laughs in his face.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it" Irving says to Candace in a upset voice

"Why would I date you when I have my Jeremy?" Candace says to Irving

"What's he got that I don't?" Irving says mockingly to Candace

"Oh just never mind" She says quickly changing the subject.

No sooner has she said this a massive stream of light hits a building near to where she and Irving are standing and they see it vanish before their eyes.

"What was…that?" Candace says with terror in her voice

"I don't know but I'm not sure I want too find out" Irving says as he runs off.

"You coward!" Candace says and then continues on by saying "I bet Phineas and Ferb are behind this" and she follows the direction the beams are coming from.

Back with Phineas, Ferb and friends.

While Doofenshmirtz is distracted with his invention the boys manage to contact Major Monogram on Perry's watch.

"Ah Agent P we were starting to get…." Monogram cuts himself off mid speech as he sees Perry owners he ducks out of sight and whispers in a loud voice "Carl, what are those kids doing with Agent P's watch?"

"Oh boy, he must of dropped it Sir and he cuts off the transmission to the watch post haste.

"Well now what do we do dinner bell?" Buford says in an annoyed way at Phineas.

"That was our last option" Baljeet whines at them

"Guys your not helping" Isabella scolds the two of them.

"Wait that's it!" Phineas has just had a very clever idea.

"Ferb I know what else we are going to do today" Phineas says as him and Ferb start work on Perry's Watch.

Just a little distance off Heinz Doofenshmirtz is sitting in his new Evil-inator and has decided now is the time to make himself heard. He dials a number on the phone which is immediately answered.

"Hello Mayor Doofenshmirtz office Melanie speaking how can I help you?" A female voice comes over the phone.

"Hello Melanie it's Heinz I would like to speak with Rodger." Doofenshmirtz says to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Ok hold please your call is important to us blah blah" She says as she puts Heinz on hold

"UGH! No not the dreaded music!" Heinz says clearly annoyed at being put on hold.

He sits and listens to the music for a good hour until finally

"Hello Heinz" a deep voice booms over the phone

"Hello Rodger" Heinz says with hate in his voice

"I am surprised you stayed on hold for so long I thought you would of given up like you used to do back home" Rodger says with a hearty laugh

"Oh it's on now!" Doofenshmirtz threatens his brother.

"What exactly are you going to do Heinz? Make a threatening paper aeroplane? Maybe stack some small cups haha" Rodger mocks his older brother

"You get one warning and this is it!" Heinz says threatening his brother again

"Oh I am so scared of you…of wait no I'm not" Rodger says again mocking Heinz

"That's it no more Mr nice guy" Doofenshmirtz says and he hangs up the phone

He runs over to the Evil-inator and fires it up, he targets city hall and presses a button…there is a build up of energy and then a concentrated beam is fired directly at city hall and within minutes it too like Perry and the buildings in the town has vanished.

Candace is standing directly below Doofenshmirtz evil inc when the blast is fired she looks up and grins then says "Gotcha!" as she races into the building

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sorry its been so long hope you enjoy chapter five. Comment if you wish or review and I will try to get back to you all.


	6. A Plan?

**Phineas and Ferb Summer Finale Part 6**

Inside the Doofenshmirtz Evil incorporated building 

"Got you guys now what ever your up too your so busted" Candace says as she runs towards the elevator.

Meanwhile upstairs 

"Tremble before me Tri-state area I am your new master and ruler Hahaha!" Doofenshmirtz laughs as people run in fear.

"This is so much fun!" Norm the robot man says to his creator

"Norm shut it and go watch the children" Doofenshmirtz commands

"Why must I be alone?" Norm says as he walks over towards the children.

Inside the cage 

"Oh the robot is coming!" Baljeet alerts his friends.

"Ok guys you know what to do" Phineas says in a rather calm tone.

"Yes" Ferb adds to the conversation.

"Can I get you children anything?" Norm says to the kids as he arrives.

"Oh yes I must use the bathroom I am very desperate" Baljeet says towards the robot.

"Me too!" Buford chimes in.

"I am rather hungry" Isabella says

Ferb puts his thumb up to signal the same.

"I will see you too the bathroom" Norm says as he opens the cage door

Just then the Doofenshmirtz evil doorbell goes off and Norm half way through opening the cage door walks off to answer it letting the kids escape and hide in the lab.

Norm opens the door to see Candace standing there

"I am looking for my brothers Phineas and Ferb have you…seen….meep!" She says as she realises she is talking to a huge robot.

"I am sorry those names do not ring a bell good day" Norm says as he goes to close the door.

"Oh no! No no no I am coming in to look around" Candace says pushing past Norm.

"It's not nice to push" Norm states directly to Candace

"Ok where are they?" Candace says feeling a little braver.

"I have no idea who you are talking about!" Norm again continues his confusion.

Just then Dr Doofenshmirtz walks into sight his eyes closed with glee and he tells Norm.

"Hahaha do you see them all down there Norm? Cowering in fear like moths to a flame!"

"How exactly do moths cower in fear to a flame?" Candace quizzes the mad scientist

At this Heinz opens his eyes and is shocked to see Candace standing there with a little fear in his voice he says "P…Perry The Platypus!"

Candace seems very confused at this remark and says to Heinz "Eww I am not a platypus I am Candace Flynn and I have come to get my brothers Phineas and Ferb I know they are here so stop hiding them."

Thinking quickly Heinz realises who she is referring to and tells her "Oh yes your brothers what was I thinking trying to hide them from you this way please" He says calmly as he leads her to the open cage.

"I don't see them?" Candace is still confused at this and asks Heinz "Why did you put them in a cage?"

"The same reason why you are going into the cage! To stop you from interfering in my plans to rule the tri-state area!" Doofenshmirtz says as he pushes Candace into the cage and slams the door shut.

He then presses a small red button which surrounds the cage with a laser field "There now nothing can get in or out!" He says rather proudly he then turns to Norm and says "Find those kids and catch them again!" rather angrily and he walks off back to the Evil-inator.

Meanwhile deep in Heinz's evil lab and hidden away from sight Phineas, Ferb and friends are busy trying to work out how to stop Dr Doofenshmirtz unaware of what has happened with Candace.

"Hey Ferb? How are the modifications coming along?" Phineas quietly says to his step brother.

Ferb looks up at Phineas and gives him a quick thumbs up before returning to work on the communicator watch.

"Phineas…I am a little scared" Baljeet croaks out.

"We all are Jeet, this has been one wild ride" Buford says calling Baljeet his pet name.

"Phineas are you ok?" Isabella looks kind of unsure as Phineas is not smiling like he usually does.

"I am ok…but Perry" He starts to say but can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry Phineas you will get him back I know you will" Isabella says and then gives him a very quick kiss on his triangular shaped nose.

"It is ready" Ferb says breaking up a tender moment

"Ok guys this is it we have to do this for Perry and for the Tri-State area are you guys ready? Phineas says with a little fear and excitement in his voice

"Yeah!" Buford shouts 

"As long as its not too dangerous" Baljeet continues on 

"With you all the way Phineas" Isabella says 

"Let's do it brother" Ferb says shocking everyone that he is speaking more.

"Alright then lets turn it…ON!" He says as he presses a device on the watch.

**Meanwhile in OWCA HQ**

"Carl this is terrible!" Major Monogram says in disgust

"That Doofenshmirtz has the city on its knees and we can't get hold of Agent P sir?" Carl chimes in

"No not that I still haven't got any pants!" Monogram says "Oh and of course what you said too" He continues.

"Of course Sir…So what shall we do now scream in girlish panic and hide from Doofenshmirtz?" Carl suggests.

"No without Agent P there is only one other option Carl…extreme times call for extreme measures." Monogram says to the intern.

Carl gasps and then says "Sir you don't mean?"

"Yes Carl I do…it is time for OWCA's new Agent to stop Doofenshmirtz!" Monogram says and with that he gets on the camera to the agent in question.

TO BE CONTINUED

Oooh Who is OWCA's new Agent? What are Phineas and Ferb up too? Will Candace escape from the cage? And will Norm find the kids? Answers maybe in next Chapter!


	7. A Shocking Outcome

"So that is the situation we are counting on you agent double P" Monogram says to the new agent and with that he cuts himself off

"Do you really think it was wise to use him? I mean he has history with…" Carl says but is quickly interrupted by Francis.

"He may have history but he is the only option left Carl and if anyone can stop Doofenshmirtz he can!" Major Monogram says to the unpaid intern.

**Meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building**

"Come out and play children I have cookies for you" Norm the Robot man says trying to lure the kids out into the open.

"Boy I sure could do with a cookie right about now!" Buford says after hearing Norm's announcement.

"If you go out there he will just catch you though and you will get nothing" Baljeet tells his bully friend.

"Guys you have to keep it down or else he will find us and Phineas and Ferb still haven't gotten hold of him yet" Isabella warns the two.

At that exact moment however Phineas and Ferb emerge from the hiding place and Phineas says. "We got hold of him and he is on his way to us right now"

"Great so now what do we do? Hide until he gets here?" Baljeet says hoping that's the answer.

"No way Jeet we have to cause as much trouble as possible for this Doof guy until help arrives." Buford says with excitement in his voice.

"What do you think we should do Phineas?" Isabella says to the pointy headed boy.

"Guys I know what we have to do today!" Phineas says.

"Does it involve hiding somewhere safe until this all stops?" Baljeet asks nervously

"Yes, yes it does" Phineas says shocking everyone except Ferb.

"Wait you want us to do nothing?" Buford says scratching his head.

"It's too dangerous to try anything right now we have that robot thing looking for us and an evil scientist who as we speak is destroying the Tri-state Area. Not to mention he has already…." Phineas gets a little emotional remembering Perry and can't finish his sentence.

"It's ok Phineas we understand" Isabella says trying to comfort Phineas.

Just then the kids hear a scream and also hear an all too familiar saying of a certain someone.

"Where ever you guys are you and your little friend are going to be sooo busted for this!" Candace screams loud enough for the kids to hear.

"Wait a second!" Phineas says on hearing his sisters shriek and yell.

"That sounded like Candace!" Phineas says looking in Ferb's direction.

*Ferb looks at Phineas and gives him a quick thumbs up to signify that he heard it and he agrees with his Step Brother*

"What is your sister doing here?" Buford asks Phineas and Ferb.

"I don't know but by the sound of those screams she is in trouble…" Phineas says realising he now has to make a choice Candace or the safety of him and his friends.

"No matter what you choose to do we are all with you Phineas" Isabella says reassuringly.

"Ok then guys I know what we are going to do today we are going to save Candace!" with that he leads the others out into the open and straight into the path of Norm.

"Hello children I have been looking everywhere for you now its time for you to go back into your cage" Norm says walking towards the children slowly.

As the kids edge away from Norm they realise there is nowhere to hide or run too they are caught for sure suddenly a voice gets their attention.

"Children watch out" is all they hear as a spinning black and white blob crashes straight into Norm and sends him flying into the broom cupboard.

Norm lands with an almighty crash the last thing they hear from him is "Why must I be alone? And why does he always buy so many Mops?"

The black and white blob lands in front of them and begins to take shape as the kids look on they realise they have just been saved by a panda bear.

"Wow a talking Panda bear go figure!" Buford says completely stunned.

"No he can't talk it's me down here on his wrist" The voice comes back again.

"Oh hey he is wearing one of those things Perry had on." Phineas notices the watch and the man who is on the watch screen.

"Where is Agent P? And why do you have his wrist communicator?" Monogram asks the children.

"Umm? Who is Agent P? Is that Perry?" He asks again a bit upset at the thought.

"Yes Agent P is your pet Platypus so where is he?" Monogram asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

Phineas remains as silent as Ferb as Isabella scolds Monogram. "Can't you be a little bit nicer about it? Its bad enough Phineas has lost Perry to that evil Doof guy but then you snap at him like it's his fault!"

At this remark Monogram goes very silent having realised he has put his foot in his mouth he tries to bring himself to apologise but it's unimportant at the moment

"This is Agent PP also known as Peter the Panda he can handle things from here so you kids need to get out of there right now!" Monogram informs the children.

"We can't leave just yet I think Doofenshmirtz has my sister prisoner" Phineas says trying to keep cool "and we owe him for what he did to Perry."

"This is not your fight so stand down and let my Agent handle Doof and save your sister" Monogram tries to reason with the children but they have ignored him and run off to the area they escaped from before.

"Look it was Candace!" Phineas says as they get nearer to the cage that they were held in not so long ago.

"Agent PP go and keep Doof busy while the children free there sister from the prison" Monogram says to Peter the Panda who is already one step ahead and races towards Doofenshmirtz.

Before he gets there however Doofenshmirtz turns around and laughs at the feeble attempt to stop him

"Hahahaha, Peter the Panda? This is the best O.W.C.A could do?"

"Oh and don't think I can't see you back there children because I can and if I was you I wouldn't touch that cage not unless you want your sister to become fried like uh something that's fried!" Doofenshmirtz taunts.

As he does so a ray of rainbow energy hits the floor making him jump back in fright

"Waaaaaah! What was that?" He says confused.

Now standing to the side of Peter the Panda is a little White creature with Pink on the top of his head he looks at the kids and says "Meap!"

"Yes Meap is here now we can finally stop this madman" Phineas says hopeful that this is Doofenshmirtz downfall.

"Oh no it's two against one! I am trembling hahaha" Doofenshmirtz laughs sarcastically.

"Did it ever occur to you why my inator is called the Evil-Inator?" Heinz taunts the children.

"What's he talking about?" Baljeet asks his friends

"Heck should I know?" Buford looks puzzled

"I have a bad feeling about this" Isabella says

Ferb looks a little worried but it's Phineas that's speaks up.

"I don't care why you call it an Evil-Inator I only care that you blasted Perry and then started attacking Danville!"

"Hahaha you think I blasted Perry the Platypus to atoms? Wrong! Where would be the fun in that!" Doofenshmirtz again grins and laughs.

Having heard enough Peter the Panda and Meap charge forwards towards Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh please!" Doofenshmirtz says as he presses a button on the Evil-Inator and a green streak appears and deflects Peter Panda and Meaps assault.

There standing next to Dr Doofenshmirtz is a familiar face only with searing red eyes and a nasty growl.

Phineas and the others look on in horror as they all realise who it is.

"PERRY!" The all say at the same time.

TO  
BE  
CONTINUED!

So the kids Contacted Meap and Agent PP was Peter the Panda did you guess? If so give yourself a pat on the back. But now trouble is really a foot. Perry is helping Doof! Surely this can't be so? Can Meap and Peter Panda get through Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz? Will the children find a way to save Candace? And what about Phineas how is he going to feel seeing his beloved pet Platypus working for the evil side?

Have to wait until next time to find out….rate/review and it may come sooner than expected ;)


	8. Perry The Traitor?

**Inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc **

"Hahahaha, now do you see how futile it is to try and stop me?" Doofenshmirtz taunts everyone.

"I have the ultimate weapon and greatest ally on my team the former Perry the Platypus the top agent of O.W.C.A now my personal body guard!" Doofenshmirtz continues.

"Perry!" Phineas shouts and races towards his beloved pet. He is stopped however by Meap who realises the danger at hand.

"Agent Double P as much as I hate to say this you must get through Agent P first by any means necessary…even extreme measures" Monogram informs Peter the Panda while the others look on completely horrified at what they have heard.

"Oh Perry the Platypus I think its time you and Peter the Panda dealt with each other once and for all" Doofenshmirtz informs the evil Perry who charges straight into Peter the Panda and sends him flying backwards with great force just missing Meap.

Peter the Panda gets up and charges towards Perry again he throws a punch but Perry Parry's it and counter strikes Peter the Panda.

"Meap" Meap says as he manages to push Phineas back towards his friends and goes to help Peter the Panda stop Perry.

Phineas can't believe that Perry has turned evil so he shouts to Meap "Don't hurt him I know the real Perry is still in there please save him!"

Meap turns back quickly gives a quick smile and says "Meap" as he turns his attention towards helping Peter the Panda.

With the two of them working together they start to out match Perry and even when he manages to stop one of them he can't stop the other within a matter of minutes Perry is kneeling on the floor after taking much punishment from the combined attacks of Meap and Peter Panda.

With Perry seemingly out of commission the two once again approach Doofenshmirtz who looks less than worried and grins pointing towards the children. Taking a quick glance back Meap and Peter see that the children have been recaptured and Norm is standing guard over them.

"Well what do you do now then?" Doofenshmirtz taunts them.

"Do you become the ones who saved the children and fail to stop me or do you become the ones that stop me at the cost of the lives of these children?" He continues on to say.

With there attention no longer focused on Perry, The former platypus agent of O.W.C.A sneaks up on Peter the Panda and delivers a kick and a punch that sends him flying into Meap.

Both of them recover fairly quickly and there attention turns to Perry and fighting him to save not only the children but the entire Tri-State Area.

Perry and Peter end up locked in fisticuffs and neither refuses to back down Meap can see that the only option they have now is to knock Perry out and he quickly fires a rainbow burst of energy from his mouth heading towards Perry.

Perry however has seen this and manages to flip over Peter the Panda just in time to use him as a shield to absorb the blow from Meap. Peter the Panda falls to the floor defeated by his own team mate.

Perry looks over towards Meap, growls his angry platypus growl and races towards Meap who is not sure what to do. Remembering what he heard Phineas say Meap stands still and awaits the knockout blow from Perry which comes with in seconds of this thought.

With both Peter Panda and Meap out cold and Perry guarding Doofenshmirtz things look hopeless.

"Hahahaha, you see I told you Perry the Platypus now works for me and as for your little back up well they didn't last long did they?" Doofenshmirtz grins towards the children.

"So let's recap shall we? I have you and your sister as prisoners, Perry the Platypus as my personal bodyguard, your two friends out cold, my Evil-inator primed and ready for world conquest and nothing or no-one to stop me hahahaha" Doofenshmirtz howls with laughter.

"Phineas maybe you can get through to Perry?" Isabella says as she motions him to try while she and the others distract Norm.

Phineas walks towards Perry who growls as he approaches

"Perry? I know your in there please Perry fight it!" Phineas tells his pet.

"Sir I am in a pickle here" Norm shouts while the kids climb all over him

"Sorry kids but I am not a gymnasium" Norm says as he swirls around throwing all the kids off.

Perry clenches his fist ignoring what Phineas has said a throws a punch straight towards Phineas who is shocked at this the fist is mere centimetres away when Meap jumps in front of the punch to keep Phineas unharmed.

"MEAP!" Phineas shouts as he goes down once again for the count.

Perry ignores this and walks towards Phineas again ready to strike his owner down.

Phineas who is terrified at this moment backs away slowly and tells Perry to "Stay away from me your not the Perry I know!"

Once again ignoring what his owner has said Perry continues his advance Phineas comes to a stop as a wall keeps him from backing away any further.

"PHINEAS!" The others shout out. Seeing the danger he is now in.

Phineas closes his eyes and awaits the punch that he knows is about to be thrown.

He waits for what seems like forever but nothing happens he slowly opens his eyes and see's Perry his arm ready to punch but not doing so.

Phineas takes this as a sign and again tries to talk to Perry and get him back. "Perry I knew you were in there and that you couldn't….." He is cut off at that moment by Perry's fist punching him in the chest and winding him.

"P..perry….why?" Phineas manages to blurt out as he holds his chest in pain.

Perry gets ready to continue his attack on Phineas when Peter the Panda interrupts him and gets between Phineas and Perry and delievers a punch that knocks Perry flying towards Norm and frees the kids from his grasp

Isabella and the others are quick to run to Phineas who is still finding it hard to believe that Perry would turn against him.

"Phineas are you alright?" Isabella says as she helps the red headed boy up.

"I can't believe Perry has turned evil it just doesn't make sense" Phineas says to his friends.

"It's because of that Doof guy we have to stop him some how" Buford says.

"But how? He has already defeated Meap and that other Panda agent by using your pet platypus!" Baljeet reminds his friends.

"Maybe if we all try to get Perry to remember we can change him back?" Isabella says convinced that her plan may work.

"No I …don't think that will work" Phineas says to his friends.

"Perry has changed and if I couldn't get through to him then no-one can" Phineas says sadly as he comes to terms that Perry may be gone forever.

While the kids are busy talking Peter the Panda and Perry The Platypus are trading each other blow for blow. Perry manages to gain the upper hand rather quickly and knocks Peter The Panda over just as he is about to land a possible hit on him he stops when he hears a bark.

The kids also hear this and stop there conversation as a little pink dog appears at the front door Isabella instantly recognises the dog.

"Pinky? What are you doing here?" She questions her pet

At this Pinky shakily stands up and dons a fedora hat just like the one worn by Perry and Peter.

"Pinky? You're a secret agent too?" Isabella says completely confused as too what is going on.

Pinky shakily nods his head and barks to inform Isabella that she is correct.

At that same moment there is a huge crash heard from above and within seconds the roof of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc has been smashed through and an oldish lady with White Hair is seen falling with the roof debris towards Heinz.

Pressing a button on his Evil-inator it shields itself from the falling debris and Heinz catches the falling lady in his arms.

He quickly puts her down and asks her "Ok who are you and whats with the crashing through my roof?"

The Woman is quick to respond "I am the evil Professor Poofenplotz and my latest scheme to turn the Moon into a giant shopping mall has just been thwarted by Pinky the Chihuaha and who may I ask are you?"

"My name is Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I am in the middle of my greatest scheme yet to take over the tri-state area!" Heinz monologues to Poofenplotz.

Well then if your as evil as you say you are perhaps we should work together? With your genius and my stunning good looks nothing would stop us!" Poofenplotz says to Doof.

"What you propose an alliance? When I am already in control of the Tri-State Area?" Doofenshmirtz says.

"Two heads are better than one they always say!" Poofenplotz says to Doof.

"Who says?" He asks her confusedly

"You know they over there!" Poofenplotz points too 2 random people

"Two heads are better than one!" The two random people say.

"Wait a minute who are you and how did you get in my house? Get out now!" Doofenshmirtz scolds the two random people

"Well what do you say we team up then Doofy?" Poofenplotz says to Heinz

"Ok I guess we can and don't call me Doofy, Poofy!" Heinz mimics Poofenplotz.

Uh oh big trouble! Perry is still on the side of evil and it looks like he might never return to his normal self! Also Poofenplotz and Doofenshmirtz have teamed up one villain was enough for Pinky can he and Peter The Panda handle Doof and Poof? Only way to find out is to rate and review for part 9 :)


	9. A Flaw is revealed

**Perry is still under the control of Doofenshmirtz and what's worse is that Doofenshmirtz has now teamed up with Poofenplotz another evil being. Things are really looking grim with Meap out cold and only Peter the Panda and Pinky around to stop them both but they have to get through there former friend first!**

**Inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc **

"Wow I can't believe Pinky was a secret agent as well" Isabella says while helping Phineas up from the floor.

Perry stands between Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz while Peter the Panda and Pinky stare him down.

Suddenly they both charge at Perry and begin to battle with him. Perry manages to hold them off just about but appears to be weakening much to Heinz's horror.

"Why have you got a platypus as your bodyguard?" Poofenplotz quizzes Doofenshmirtz.

"He is not just any platypus he was originally my nemesis but I turned him evil with my evil-inator." Doofenshmirtz monologues.

"Well you better think of something fast he looks like he is getting worn out!" Poofenplotz again interferes by stating the obvious.

"I am working on it so you just let me handle this Poofy" Doofenshmirtz says again shortening her name.

As Pinky and Peter manage to finally fend off Perry they make a dash for Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz however Heinz presses a button and a force field envelops him, Poofenplotz and the evil-inator.

"Nice try Peter the Panda and you too umm what was the dog called again?" Doofenshmirtz asks Poofenplotz.

"Pinky the Chihuahua" Poofenplotz says in response to Heinz's question.

Attacking the force field with all their might Pinky and Peter just can't break through it.

Suddenly the both get thrown backwards as Perry has regained his strength a little bit and is willing to fight them again.

"If he fights too long on his own he will be too tired and this force field is starting to mess up my hair and I am all out of stiff beauty" Poofenplotz moans to Heinz.

"Ok this force field is keeping you and me safe from those two every time they manage to wear down Perry the Platypus and also I have a good idea" Heinz says turning his evil-inator towards the combatants.

"Two on one is hardly fair unless it's two on one for the bad guys" Doofenshmirtz says as he aims at Pinky and fires the evil-inator at him.

Pinky however manages to see this and shakily jumps out the way of the laser that was fired. Having missed Pinky it connects to Buford much to the kid's horror.

"If it turns things evil" Isabella says

"What happens if it hits someone who is already evil?" Baljeet says worriedly.

"Buford uh you ok?" Phineas manages to ask the bully.

"Of course Phineas mate why wouldn't I be?" Buford says very cheerfully.

"Whoa was not expecting that" Phineas says puzzled.

"What has happened to Buford?" Baljeet asks his hands covering his eyes.

"Buford has turned nice" Isabella says shocked at what she has said.

"It appears as though the device can turn good people bad and bad people good." Ferb says confirming everyone's confusion for them.

"So if Perry were to get hit by that beam again it might turn him back to normal?" Phineas says with hope in his voice.

"Theoretically yes it is possible however we don't know what the beam could do if you get hit by it again" Baljeet says confirming what Phineas has been thinking.

"Hey you guys, I am still stuck in here you know." Candace says to let everyone know that she is still trapped.

"Don't worry Candace we will get you out soon" Phineas says as he tries to think of a way to save Perry from the clutches of Doofenshmirtz.

"Aww I missed him" Doofenshmirtz says rather annoyed at the fact Pinky managed to avoid the laser beam.

"Well I may have missed the dog thing…" Doofenshmirtz says but is interrupted

"Chihuahua!" Poofenplotz corrects him.

"Whatever! But I won't miss again" He says and with this he turns the evil-inator towards Peter the Panda and fires it.

Seeing the beam of light approaching so fast Peter the Panda grabs a mirror and forces the beam to bounce off the mirror hit a dangling mirror ball that reflects the beam down onto the unconscious Meap.

Revitalised by the energy blast Meap stands up his eyes glowing the all but too familiar red as he fires several dark coloured rainbow bursts at Peter the Panda and Pinky and Helping Perry to fend them off.

Doofenshmirtz seems rather annoyed at first that he missed his intended target yet again but soon realises that he has evened up the playing ground Perry and Meap now under his control while Peter The Panda and Pinky the Chihuahua fight for the side of good.

"This should be very entertaining Poofy" Doofenshmirtz says to his ally

"Indeed two on two is a much fairer fight after all Doofy" Poofenplotz says to her new friend.

"Oh no they got Meap too?" Phineas says with despair sounding in his voice.

"Pinky be careful!" Isabella warns her beloved pet.

"Hey how about I make you a nice sweater and bake you a cake?" Buford says nicely to Baljeet.

"This new Buford is just as bad as the old one!" Baljeet says rather annoyed.

As Meap and Perry lock eyes with Peter and Pinky it seems like this could be the final battle with all of the tri-state area at stake.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that's it for this years chapters have to come back next year to see how the whole thing will resolve but things don't look good not only does Heinz have Perry OWCA's top agent but also he has Meap a powerful and skilled little alien. Can Peter The Panda and Pinky defeat such a devastatingly powerful team? Or will they fall to Evil?

Find out Next Year

Please Comment/Review thank you


	10. For The Tri-State Area!

**With Perry the Platypus under his control and now the little alien friend of Phineas and Ferb Meap also at his command it looks like Heinz may have won finally. But there is hope both Peter the Panda and now Pinky the Chihuahua are battling for the sake of the Tri-State Area!**

"Finally all my careful planning and scheming are coming to fruition!" Heinz Doofenshmirtz says happily to himself.

"Don't underestimate my nemesis though" Poofenplotz chirps in pointing out the battle is still far from over.

As Meap begins to shoot dark rainbow bursts from his mouth all around the now almost destroyed lab trying to hit Peter the Panda who has managed to avoid all of the attempts.

At that same moment Perry the Platypus is locked in hand to hand combat with Pinky the Chihuahua neither side showing any signs of letting up.

All that Phineas and his friends can do is hide and look on in fear and amazement as the battle rages on.

"Oh this is pointless they are too evenly matched!" Baljeet says breaking the silence of his friends.

"Now now don't get stressed hey how about a hug?" Buford says motioning a hug towards Baljeet.

"Not right now thanks, maybe later!" Baljeet says uncomfortably.

"Phineas I am kind of scared this place is starting to fall apart" Isabella says worryingly.

"Wait that's it Isabella I know what we can do!" Phineas says excitedly.

Everyone turns to look at Phineas as he starts to whisper his plan.

As Pinky lands a punch sending Perry spiralling backwards he then hears Isabella call to him and dashes towards his owner. Hearing a quick rundown of the plan he then goes to re-engage Perry in the fight hiding something under his fedora as he does so.

As Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz observe the carnage from the safety of their force field they chat to one another.

"You know this is still taking too long" Heinz says to Poofenplotz

"Why don't you make the field less unfair to the good guys?" Poofenplotz says evilly

"Oh you mean zap another one with my inator?" Heinz says questioningly 

"That is correct and I know just the agent to hit" Poofenplotz says grinning menacingly. 

"Oh who? Tell me I am no good at guessing games you see back in Gimmelshump…" Heinz says about to reveal an emotionally scarring back-story.

"No time for flashbacks zap Pinky the Chihuahua now!" Poofenplots shouts at Heinz.

"Ok already rude much?" Heinz says as he takes aim at Pinky the Chihuahua and then presses the button which in turn emits a bright laser beam heading directly for the little dog agent.

Seeing this Pinky manages to push Perry to the side and grabs a shard of a broken mirror and holds it in front of him so the beam bounces off the mirror straight into the Platypus agent.

"Oh no! I zapped Perry the Platypus instead!?" Heinz says worry now evident in his voice.

"I told you not to be so greedy" Poofenplotz says sarcastically to him. 

"Oh no this is all your fault if you hadn't made me zap your nemesis then I wouldn't of hit Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz scolds Poofenplotz.

"Grrrrk" is all Perry can say  
"Arf arf" from Pinky

And a cold glare from Peter.

"We still have the little alien thing though and you still can't get to us hahahaha" Doofenshmirtz taunts the agents.

As he says this Phineas appears and walks towards the agents.

"Oh no now your adding a little boy to your team I am so scared!" Heinz says mockingly.

"Hey Ferb I know what we did today we invented a force field disrupter and saved the tri-state area" Phineas says happily as he hands the device to Perry.

"Uh-oh…not good" Is all Doofenshmirtz can say as Perry presses the button which lowers his force field and leaves him and his evil-inator wide open to attack from the enemy agents.

As soon as the force field dissipates Poofenplotz makes a run for it leaving Heinz to face the music alone.

Within mere minutes the agents are setting upon Doofenshmirtz. Perry lands a kick to his stomach which winds him, then Peter delivers an uppercut that sends him spiralling back and then Pinky finishes the job by using a low sweep to knock him off his feet.

Once Heinz is down on the ground Perry charges up the Evil-inator and fires it at Meap which turns him back to Normal and then presses a button which sets the countdown to self destruct.

Motioning for everyone to move and the kids having freed Candace they quickly leave the area before the detonation occurs.

As he stands up and looks at his Evil-Inator the only thing Doofenshmirtz can say is

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" As soon as he finishes this sentence the inator self destructs in his face.

Back at OWCA HQ

"We owe you a huge debt of gratitude for saving the day" Monogram says to his agents, Meap and all the children.

"Oh no worries we were happy to help and it is so cool to know that Perry is a secret agent!" Phineas says happily.

"Don't forget Pinky too!" Isabella chimes in.

"And Meap!" Ferb adds his usual small sentence.

"What about the Kung fu Panda?" Baljeet says making sure no one forgets him

"Oh so nice to see everyone happy and pleased with themselves how about a hug now?" Buford says cheerfully.

"Please tell me we will get the real Buford back?" Baljeet asks anyone who would listen.

"Don't worry young man when we wipe the events from your minds it will counteract the effects of the Evil-inator" Monogram says sadly.

"Wait wipes the events from our minds?" Phineas says shocked

"Well yes we can't have you knowing about the agency or knowing your pets are agents either don't worry we did this before remember!" Monogram says encouragingly

"Actually Sir they won't remember last time either as we sort of wiped their minds again remember?" Carl says correcting his boss.

"Oh right….well anyways you can enjoy the next five minutes after that well only thing you will remember from this day is well nothing" Monogram says quickly.

"What will happen to that evil scientist?" Phineas asks worriedly

"You leave him to us and Agent P!" Monogram says in response

"Mr Monogram you said that we wouldn't remember anything from today?" Isabella asks quickly

"Erm yes that is correct in about 10 seconds" Monogram answers her back

"Good" Isabella says as she leans towards Phineas and kisses him quickly

"Wow Isabella!?" Phineas says just as the device activates and their memories are erased.

"Déjà vu sir?" Carl says just after the ray fires.

"Ok we have about an hour to get these kids back home safely before the effects wear off when they wake up it will all be like a dream to them" Monogram says as he motions for Carl and his Agents to get the young heroes back home.

"Oh and Agent P, you have some amazing young owners" Monogram says grinning towards the Platypus agent.

An Hour later 

"Hey Boys have you been sleeping out here all the time I was away?" Comes the familiar voice of Linda Fletcher their Mom.

"Yeah I guess we have, funny thing is I don't remember ever falling asleep do you Ferb?" Phineas says while yawning

Ferb just shrugs his shoulders

"Well come inside it will be time for dinner soon and you boys need to wash up before you get any food." Linda says calmly as she walks towards the house.

As the boys head towards the house also a familiar little platypus follows close behind them

"Oh there you are Perry" is the last thing Phineas says as he walks inside with his brother Ferb.

THE END  



End file.
